Who Am I?
by The gamemann
Summary: Luan always felt like she had a good grasp on her wants and desires. But a certain person will come along and make her question what she truly wants. Cover art by CoyoteRom.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny but cloudy friday afternoon for the neighborhood of Royal Woods. Spring was in full bloom and the birds were chirping pleasantly. Many people were enjoying their day as usual, except for the high schoolers. The science class was sitting,  
/boredfrom the lecture they had to endure. One kid went as far as to eat his pencil to help pass the time. Many of the students were waiting on the final bell to put them out of their misery. One student wearing a yellow squared skirt and a whitesleeveless  
polo with a gag flower, in particular, was waiting for a different reason.

"Come on. Ring already. I gotta meet someone! I'm begging you to 'bell' me out here. Hehe, I need to write that one down." Luan thought to herself as she started writing.

The bell finally rung and the students rushed out of the classroom, excited to finally go home. Luan made her way to her locker. She got to her locker and opened it to get her backpack while keeping focused on a certain goal of hers.

"Okay, Luan. Now all you gotta do is meet Benny and find out what he thinks of your letter. And by the end of the day, you'll have a boyfriend!" Luan thought as she closed her locker and threw her backpack over her shoulder. A girl with hair as black  
/as night and wearing a dark blue checker patterned skirt and a light blue shirt with white and black arm sleeves walked up to her.

"Hey, Luan."

"Oh hey, Maggie. What's 'goth' you looking so down. Heh heh, get it?." Luan joked.

"Yeah. You know the same old pointlessness that is school." Maggie complained as they both started to walk towards the front entrance.

"So just the same old same old?" Luan asked.

"Pretty much. What's up with you? You're looking pretty anxious!" Maggie pointed out.

"You remember that letter I told you about that I gave to Benny?" Luan inquired.

"Yes." Maggie responded.

"Well, He told me he would think about it and would have an answer for me today after school." Luan explained.

"So that's what's got you so nervous? I'm kinda surprised. You're usually so confident about everything!" Maggie pointed out.

"I may know a lot about comedy, but I'm not exactly a wiz when it comes to love. I just hope everything goes great."

They walked through the front doors of the school and started looking around.

"I see Benny over by the flag pole. Here goes nothing. Wish me luck." Luan said.

"Luck is just a superficial excuse for jocks being bad at sports." Maggie said matter-a-factly.

Luan just stared at Maggie, blankly.

"Right." She said as she walked over to Benny. He stood there wearing a two-tone light blue and white button up shirt with grey pants. Luan approached him.

"Hey, Benny." Luan greeted.

"Oh. Uh...h-hey, Luan." Benny greeted back, nervously.

"So what's your answer?" Luan asked.

"Look. I think you're really cool and all but I just don't think we would work out."

"W-why not?" She asked, disappointed.

"Well, you to tend be a bit...how can I say this? Overwhelming." He claimed.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Like you tend to go overboard with your pranks. Some of them are funny but most of them are annoying. I don't mean to sound hostile but that's just how I feel. I hope we can still be friends." He pleaded.

She stood there, disheartened by his words. She worked up the nerve to finally respond to him.

"Yeah...we can still be friends." She said with a fake smile.

"So I'll see you around?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah. See you around, friend-o." Luan continued to smile as Benny then walked over to his bus and left Luan there to think.

"Way to blow it, Luan." She said to herself with a sullen look. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"By the look on your face, I take it, it didn't end well." Maggie inquired.

"Naw. He said my pranks were annoying and that he hoped we could still be friends." Luan informed her.

"Well, if it makes you feel some what better, I think your pranks are funny." Maggie stated.

"Really? You usually don't find anything funny."

"Your pranks cause misery to some and that's always funny."

"Comedy does derive from some sort of misery. So I guess I should say 'prank you'. Hehe, get it?" Luan joked.

Yeah, I get it. Come on, let's go home." They started walking in the direction of their house.

* * *

They found themselves in front of Maggie's house. It was a brown house that looked like a mix between a cape cod and a ranch style home with a small porch. They decided to sit down on the porch and converse about the day they had at school.

"So Ms. Bradsworth told us we have to have the assignment done by Monday. Why do teachers always assign homework on the weekends? It's all meaningless." Maggie complained.

"It is history class. I would think you'd like it the most, considering it's an assignment on World War Two. All that suffering that happened to those soldiers, I didn't think you would be 'in the trenches' about it. Get it?" Luan nudged her.

"Heh, I get it." Maggie with a tiny smirk. "You know, I thought you would be more upset about Benny rejecting you."

"Huh...I thought I would be too, but it really doesn't bother me too much, to be honest. Guess I wasn't that into him as I thought." Luan admitted.

"Well, love is a superficial concept that Hollywood sells us just to get us to buy Valentine's Day merchandise." Maggie argued.

"I 'Hollywood' call love superficial. Ha ha ha." Luan laughed.

"I like that's she's able to laugh it off." Maggie thought to herself. "Oh yeah, Luan?" Maggie beckoned.

"Yeah?" Luan answered.

"I forgot to say thanks for my birthday party. You made it somewhat enjoyable." Maggie complimented.

"Eh, it was nothing! I mainly had to bail out my brother and save my business, sorry about the cake, by the way." Luan apologized.

"It's fine. Your performance was so much better than the cake! You completely expressed the totally emptiness of school." Maggie proclaimed.

"Oh...uh, well...thank you." Luan stammered with a blush. "Why do I feel so flustered right now." Luan thought to herself. "Well, I think it's time I head home. I'll see you around, Mags!" Luan got up and started to walk away.

"Alright. See ya." Maggie waved.

Luan walked for a few steps and then stopped.

"Oh yeah. Maggie?" She turned back towards the house.

"Yeah?" Maggie answered.

"I was wondering, since it's the weekend, do you want to hangout at my house tomorrow?" Luan asked.

"Sure. I've always wondered what your family is like. Now I get to see what it is that makes you so cheery." Maggie stated.

"Okay then. You can come around 11." Luan told her.

"Alright. See you then." Maggie waved.

"Okay. Bye." Luan waved back as she continued her walk back to her house. She walked, not noticing she had a very enthusiastic smile on her face.

* * *

Luan finally arrived at her house. It was a traditional cape cod house with a tree in the front yard and an assortment of toys spread around it. Luan walked into the house with her smile still on her face. She turned to face the door to close it. When  
/she turned around, she was surrounded by all her siblings, all having looks of anticipation.

"So what did Benny say?" Lori asked.

"He said that he finds some of my pranks annoying and that he liked it better if we were friends." Luan explained with the with smile still on her face.

"Well, your pranks are annoy-oof." Lola stated before Lana elbowed her.

"Wait. But why are you smiling?" Luna asked.

"Was I? I didn't notice." Luan started walking up the steps to go to her and Luna's room. She stopped midway on the steps. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna have company over tomorrow, just so you all know." She announced and continued her ascension. The group waited  
/for her to enter her room before they started gossiping.

"Okay, family huddle." Lori demanded as they all got into position.

"So what do you think that's all about?" Lynn asked.

"Judging by how her face looked and her tone, I think it's safe to assume are poor sister is in denial. I'll prepare the therapy cushion." Lisa said.

"Dudes, isn't obvious?" Luna inquired. Everyone looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Our little sis has found somebody else!" Luna stated.

"How can you tell?" Lori asked.

"The way she was smiling says it all. She's totally crushin on someone else. I'm willing to bet that company she has coming over is it." Luna explained.

"There's only one way to find out. We'll have to wait until tomorrow." Lori said.

" **Right."** They all said in agreement.

* * *

 **An: I finally broke down and had to write a story about Luaggie. You can all thank artists like BunnyAbsentia and CoyoteRom for this. You should checkout their Tumblr's and DeviantArts if you want to see really good Luaggie art. I had to get this chapter out of the way because I just didn't know how I wanted to set this story up. It was a chore to write but the rest of the chapters should be easier since I know where I want to go with the story. It's gonna be a workout trying to write for Luan, since says so many puns, but I like a challenge. Tell me what you think. Follow, Fave, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined brightly for a Saturday morning in Royal Woods. The Loud house residents were in full groove of their daily routine. Some were hanging out upstairs while others were having fun downstairs. Luan and Leni were sitting on the couch watching TV until a knocking on the door was heard.

"I'll get it!" Leni got up and walked towards the door. She opened it to see a Maggie standing on the other side.

"Oh my gosh. When did you get taller, Lucy?" Leni asked.

"That's not me, Leni!" Lucy suddenly appeared.

"AHHH!" Leni jumped up as she screamed while Maggie stood there, staring at them. "Wait. Then who's this?"

Luan got up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh. Hey, Maggie." Luan greeted.

"Hey, Luan." Maggie greeted back.

"Come on in." Luan gestured. Maggie walked past Leni and Lucy as they looked at her. All of the family came into the living room to meet their new guest. Everyone stood in front of Maggie as Luan stood next to her.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Maggie! Maggie, these are my siblings, Lily, Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn Jr, Luna, Leni, and Lori." Luam pointed to every one of them.

" **Hello."** Everyone greeted.

"Hey." Maggie greeted.

"Welcome to our house, Maggie. I'm Rita and this is my husband Lynn Sr. Feel free to make yourself at home." Rita introduced herself.

"Thank you, Mrs. Loud." Maggie said.

Rita and Lynn Sr then left the room and walked to the kitchen.

"So, wait. This is the company you were talking about?" Lola questioned.

"Yep." Luan responded.

"Huh. I guess Luna was wrong." Lola said causing Luna to snap to attention..

"Wrong about about what?" Luan asked.

"About you-hmph." Lola started was stopped by Luna covering her mouth.

"Oh, nothin' important. Heh heh." Luna nervously smiled. She then let go of Lola, who had glared back at her.

"So, Maggie, how do you know Luan?" Lori asked.

"She saved my birthday party from being terrible last summer. After her performance, we talked for a bit and found out we went to the same school. We've been friends ever since." Maggie explained.

"I thought I recognized you. Sorry for ruining your cake, and destroying your poster." Lincoln apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. If you hadn't been so awful, I probably wouldn't have gotten to know Luan." Maggie stated.

"Oh. Well then...I guess you're welcome." Lincoln said with a smile.

Maggie felt Lucy staring at her. Maggie returned the favor by staring back.

"So how do you feel about life?" Lucy asked.

"That it's all a meaningless waste of time and we're just biding waiting until our inevitable end." Maggie stated.

Lucy stared at Maggie for a second. "I like her." Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh man. Now there's two of them!" Lynn grieved.

"Do you read poetry?" Lucy asked.

"As long as it expresses how existing is a futile effort, drowned out by phony people or anything on those line." Maggie expressed.

"Wicked." Lucy said.

"Okay. I think that's enough of the meet and greet. I don't think Maggie can 'pallbear' anymore questions. Ha ha ha ha." Luan joked, earning groans from her siblings and a small chuckle from Maggie. "Come on, Maggie. Let's go up to my room." Luan lead Maggie up the stairs. Everyone stared at the two until they were out of their line of sight.

"I didn't expect her to laugh at one of Luan's jokes." Lynn stated.

"Yeah. That was unexpected." Lucy agreed.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I guess Luna was wrong about Luan having another crush." Lola stated.

"I wouldn't say that just yet, lil sis." Luna said with smirk while looking up stairs.

* * *

Luan and Maggie entered the room. Luan saw how dirty the room was and started picking up some of her props that were laying on the floor. Maggie was sat on the bunk bed watching her. Maggie looked around and was fascinated by some of Luan's possessions. From her mini stage set to all her sight gags. Maggie was slightly amazed.

"Sorry for the mess. I gotta give 'props' to maids, they make cleaning look easy. Heh heh." Luan snickered.

"It's no problem. My room doesn't look that much better. Plus, I always wondered what a comedian's bedroom would look like. I'm kinda jealous you have a mini stage in here." Maggie admitted.

"Yeah, I mainly use it for practicing my stand up." Luan said.

"Do you practice with your siblings?" Maggie asked.

"Rarely. They don't really enjoy a lot of my jokes too much." Luan confessed.

"You could practice with me if you want." Maggie said with a blush.

"Really? Because I've got some material I've been dying to try out." Luan said with excitement.

"Let me hear it." Maggie said.

"Yay. Let me just get my joke book." Luan started rummaging to find her book. She got it out from her dresser drawer and got on her mini stage.

"I'll mainly tell her my goth jokes since those get a good laugh from her." Luan thought to herself. "So what did the vampire say to the mirror?" Luan asked.

"What?" Maggie responded.

"Nice to not see you again." Luan joked.

"Heh heh." Maggie chuckled.

"Do you want to know why Edgar Allan Poe was upset at the movie theater?" Luan set up.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"He's was 'raven' for some popcorn." Luan said.

"Hehe." Maggie smiled.

"How many goths does it take to screw in a lightbulb." Luan asked.

"How many?" Maggie inquired.

"None. But one has to light the candle." Luan said, earning another light chuckle from Maggie.

"So what do you call Dracula when he's wearing women's clothing?" Luan asked.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Dragula." Luan said. Maggie sat there scratching the back of her head.

"I'm honestly starting to get tired of the goth jokes." Maggie thought to herself. "Could you, maybe, tell some jokes that aren't goth related." Maggie requested, catching Luan by surprise.

"You really want to hear my other type of jokes?" Luan inquired.

"Yeah." Maggie admitted.

"Okay then. What did one toilet say to the other?" Luan asked.

"What?" Maggie responded.

"You look a bit flushed." Luan joked.

"Ha ha ha." Maggie laughed out loud.

"That's a bit a of toilet humor for you." Luan said with a sly smile. Maggie was holding her sides after Luan spoke.

"What did the doctor say to his patient?" Luan set up.

"Ha ha w-what?" Maggie struggled to speak.

"ICU you are injured." Luan delivered the punchline.

"AHHH HA HA HA." Maggie laughed even louder.

"Wow. She really likes my clean jokes, doesn't she?" Luan questioned in her mind with a smile on her face.

Luan kept telling jokes for a few more minutes until Maggie was lying on the bed, laughing hysterically.

"Thank you. Thank you. You've been a great audience." Luan bowed.

"W-wait. I got a joke for y-you!" Maggie proclaimed while trying to catch her breath.

"Really? Let me hear it." Luan insisted.

"O-okay. W-what would a vampire say if it bit you?" Maggie stammered to ask.

"What?" Luan responded.

"You tasted funny. Ha ha ha." Maggie joked.

"Hehehe." Luan laughed while blushing from hearing the joke/compliment.

"Why am I blushing? I get complimented all the time!" Luan stated in her head. "Wow, Maggie I didn't think you had a funny bone in you." Luan expressed.

"There are something's you don't know about me, Luan!" Maggie stated with smile.

"Like what?" Luan questioned as she sat down next to her.

"Like sometimes I enjoy your other jokes more than your goth jokes." Maggie claimed.

"No foolin'? Why?" Luan asked.

"They're the one thing that makes this pointless existence enjoyable." Maggie explained.

"Oh…well I…don't know what to say. Um...thanks." Luan stammered. "Why do I feel so nervous right now?" Luan thought to herself.

"So are you truly over Benny?" Maggie inquired.

"Huh? Oh, oh right, Benny! Yeah, I'm pretty much over him! Why do you ask?" Luan questioned.

"It just seems that you could be holding back your emotions to try and protect yourself from his rejection. I've seen it plenty of times from other teens!" Maggie pointed out.

"Well, there's no 'rejecting' that fact, heh. But seriously, I thought I would be more hurt by him rejecting me but I guess I got caught up in the hype of sending a love letter and getting a response. Plus, he did insult my pranks." Luan stated.

"That's true. You just seemed so enthusiastic about him being your boyfriend, I thought you might be repressing yourself." Maggie claimed.

"I was happy about it at first. But I guess I figured he wasn't really my type." Luan declared.

"Well, it's good to know your not hurt by it." Maggie said with a smile.

"Yeah." Luan smiled back.

Luna walked into the room and saw the two smiling at each other.

"Hey, dudes. How's it hangin'?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"Hey Luna. I gotta go to the bathroom so I'll 'pee' right back. Heh heh, get it?" Luan joked.

"Ugh." Luna groaned as Luan left the room. Maggie continued sitting there while Luna turned her attention to her with a sly smile.

"I see you and my sis are totally vibin'." Luna pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"I heard how you were laughing at her jokes. You don't look like the type of person who laughs at many jokes. Especially Luan's." Luna said.

"Maybe I just like her jokes." Maggie said, defensively.

"Or maybe you just like her." Luan claimed.

"What?" Maggie questioned with sweat starting to form.

"Admitted it. You're totally crushin' on her." Luna declared.

"N-no I'm not! I mean how cou-...*sigh* How could you tell?" Maggie asked.

"The way you act around her, I've seen it all before!" Luna admitted.

"Really? With who?" Maggie questioned.

"With me." Luna confessed while taking a seat next to her.

"Wait. You've had a crush on a girl before?" Maggie asked with a confused look.

"Yep. My friend, Sam." Luna said.

"So what did you do about your crush?" Maggie asked.

"I confessed to her but I don't think that might be an option for you." Luna cautioned.

"Why not?" Maggie inquired.

"Because Luan doesn't seem to know exactly what she wants. She still might be struggling with herself. If you confess now, you might end up scaring her off." Luna claimed.

"Then what should I do? I want to be with her but I don't want her to think I'm some sort of freak." Maggie said while hugging her knees.

"Hey now, don't worry about that. Luan won't care that you like girls. We know a kid who has two dads and we treat each other like family. You just need to give her some time to figure out what she wants. And when she does, I'm sure she'll want you." Luna affirmed.

"So I just need to be patient?" Maggie asked.

"Yep. Don't rush her. It's a whole new feeling that she needs to figure out for herself." Luna said with a sincere smile.

"Huh. You might be right. Thanks for the advice, Luna." Maggie smiled.

"No problem, dude." Luna stated while placing a hand on Maggie's shoulder.

Luan finally made it back to the room and saw the two were sitting next each other with Luna's hand resting on Maggie shoulder.

"I see guys are having an 'emo-tional' moment. Heh heh heh." Luan joked.

"Ugh." Luna facepalmed. "I'm gonna chill down stairs, dudes. See ya." Luna got up and left the room. Luan turned her attention to Maggie.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Luan asked.

"Uh…" Maggie stammered while looking around the room and noticed the music equipment. "Music." She answered, nervously.

"Really? What type?" Luan asked.

"You know, emo stuff." Maggie responded.

"Huh, I didn't take Luna as the type to listen to emo songs." Luan wondered as a knocking on the door was heard. "Come in." Luan said.

Lucy entered the room, holding a bunch of papers.

"Hey, Lucy. What's up?" Luan asked.

"I just wanted to show Maggie some of my poems." Lucy stated.

"Let's see what you got." Maggie said as Lucy stood in front of her and started to read.

"Wow. Maggie's really hitting it off with everyone." Luan thought with smile on her face.

The day continued on as Maggie and Luan hung out. The family all got one chance or another to experience Maggie and her depressing attitude towards life. The family got past her attitude and enjoyed her company. Luan went throughout the day happy everyone got along with her.

* * *

The day was starting to turn to night as everyone gathered in the living room. Maggie found that it was time for her to head home.

"I better start getting home before my mom freaks out. Thanks for having me over, Mr. and Mrs. Loud." Maggie said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Thanks for being such a good guest, Maggie. Come by anytime." Rita told her as Luan got up walked to the door.

"Will do. Bye, everyone." Maggie waved as she opened the door.

" **Bye Maggie."** Everyone waved back as Maggie walked out. Luan closed the door behind her.

"She was really cool. She even gave me some new ideas for my poems." Lucy said.

"Great. Now you're poems will be even more depressing." Lola declared.

"I can see why you hang around her, Luan. She must be a good challenge to get a laugh from. Especially if you do a lot of goth jokes." Lynn Sr pointed out.

"She was at first but she started liking some of my normal jokes. I guess I managed to wear her down." Luan shrugged as she walked upstairs.

* * *

The Loud house was completely overcome with slumber as the night ran late. All of the family members dreamed of their greatest fantasies. From Lily frolicking through a field of donuts to Lori being given the CEO position of her dream job. Everyone dreamed of their happiest fantasy, especially for Luan. Luan's dream was of someone in particular. She was in a grassy open field with blue skies. She was looking around wondering where she was. She soon caught a glimpse of someone, who had a very familiar face. Luan was confused at first as to who they were but soon smiled when it was revealed to be Maggie. Luan skipped to her as she did the same. They jumped up and hugged each other and collapsed on to the ground laughing as Luan laid on top of Maggie. They spent the day frolicking and playing. Luan laid her head on Maggie's lap, saying sweet nothings. They laid on the ground looking up at the clouds, pointing different shapes. Maggie pointed at one in the shape of a heart, causing a blush to form on Luan's face. They got up and ran through the field, laughing while holding hands. They soon stopped and stared into each other's eyes, admiring one another's beauty. They found themselves inching their faces closer and closer...

"KIDS, BREAKFAST." Lynn Sr shouted.

Luan's eyes shot open. She breathed heavily, thinking about the dream she had.

"Come on, Luan. If you're not fast enough you won't get any." Luna said as she got out of bed walked out the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." Luan said. She sat in her bed, thinking about what dreamed about, particularly who.

"Good gravy. I have a crush on Maggie!"

* * *

 **AN: I thought about making this chapter longer but I felt it would've been a bunch of filler. I didn't want to write out all the siblings interacting with Maggie because it didn't feel like it would help the story. I mainly wanted to keep to Maggie and Luan. What do you guys? Should I have made this longer? I wrote the dream sequence mainly for two particular artists. You know who you are. Hope you have fun with it. Remember to Follow, Fave, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The family had finished eating breakfast and went to their daily activities. Luan paced back in forth, alone, in her and Luna's room, panicking about the dream she had.

"I can't have a crush on Maggie! There's no way. I mean sure she's nice and a good friend…and cute." Luan's mind started to wander. She shook her head. "Stop it, Luan. Maggie's your best friend! Plus, You've had a crush on both Benny and…*sigh* Hugh." Luan smiled wistfully. "So there's no way you're into girls. And, just as well, Maggie's probably not into anyone at all. So I'm doubtful she would be into girls, let alone, me, of all people." Luan stopped pacing and sat down on her bed.

"We wouldn't even workout. She's into emo and depressing stuff while I like comedy and putting smiles on people's faces. Then again she did laugh at my jokes. And a lot more than she would at anything else! Does she have a crush me? Even if she does, that'd be bad for her since I'm not into girls...I think? Arrgh. C'mon, Luan. You had a crush on two guys. One of which you dreamed of having a baby with in the future, so no way you'd be into girls...right? Just as well, what would that mean for our friendship? I don't want Maggie to end up hating me." Luan laid back on her bed.

"*sigh* C'mon, Luan. You're a comedian! You're supposed to be the most confident one out of the family! I'm supposed to know everything about myself. I should already know who I want...shouldn't I? Ugh. There's also the question of, what would the family think? Sure, we treat Clyde's dads like family, but how would Mom and Dad feel knowing one of their daughters likes girls? Would they really be okay with me? I don't want them to think I'm some sorta outcast." Luan lied there in a fetal position until her phone started to ring. She picked it up and saw it was Maggie. "Oh good gravy." She groaned as she answered.

"Hey, Maggs. What's up?" Luan greeted.

"Hey, Luan. I was wondering if you wanted to hangout today. I was thinking we could hang at the mall." Maggie suggested.

"Um…sure. That could be fun." Luan said.

"Great. I'll meet you there around twelve." Maggie said.

"Alright. See you then." Luan hung up. "What am I gonna do? I don't want to hurt our friendship. Just as well, I'm pretty sure this is all because Benny rejected me. Yeah. That's gotta be it! I'm just on the rebound! So anyone would probably look good to me. Heh, I was worried about nothing. This crush will probably fade away in no time. Heh heh." Luan said as she made her way out of her room.

* * *

The mall was as busy as ever with patrons walking around, carrying bags filled with new items they just bought. Some were walking around just doing window shopping or hanging with their peers. Luan arrived and sat near the water fountain waiting for Maggie to arrive. Maggie arrived a minute after Luan and saw Luan sitting by the fountain.

"Hey, Luan." Maggie greeted.

"Hey. So what do you want to do while we're here?" Luan asked.

"I was thinking we could check out this new poetry slam/restaurant, called Rhyme or Seasoning, that opened." Maggie suggested.

"Well, I 'season' no reason why not. Heh heh. Get it?" Luan joked.

"Hehe. Yeah. Let's go." Maggie smiled as she grabbed Luan's hand. Luan felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh boy." Luan whispered to herself.

They walked up to the establishment and entered. It was a dimly lit area with square tables pointed towards a stage with a spotlight aimed at a microphone stand. They got a table located near the back of the restaurant. They looked over the menus as waitress walked up to them and asked for their orders.

"Hello. I'll be your waitress. Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Yes. I'll have the Oscar Wild Wings and a drink of water." Luan said.

"And I'll have the Edgar Allan Potato Skins." Maggie added.

The waitress took the menus and walked to the kitchen. A man walked up to the microphone and began to speak.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Put your hands together for Lady Dread." The man introduced as a woman with hair as black as night that covered her face walked up to the mic. She stood there for a few seconds. Everyone moved their heads closer in anticipation of what the women had to say. The woman looked to the left then the right and then spoke.

"Death is forthcoming

Time is an endless voyage

I miss my jello."

The woman finished and walked off the stage as everyone except Luan applauded. Luan sat there looking around with a confused look on her face.

"Is that it?" Luan asked. "What type of poem was that? It didn't even rhyme!" Luan expressed.

"It's haiku, Luan! It's not supposed to rhyme!" Maggie claimed.

"Then what's the point?" Luan asked.

"To convey as much emotion as you can in so few lines." Maggie argued.

"Really? So there's no rhyming at all? Huh, I don't think I'll ever be able to fully understand the emo scene." Luan admitted.

"You understood it pretty well at my birthday party." Maggie pointed out.

"I was just doing normal miming. It's not like I what did had any deeper meaning to it. I was just being vague." Luan confessed.

"It's not about you having a deeper meaning. It's about the audience finding the meaning hidden within the performance." Maggie claimed.

"So it's just about putting in little effort and leaving it to the audience to come up with there own meaning?" Luan questioned.

"Pretty much." Maggie said.

"Wow. So do you find deeper meaning in my lighthearted jokes?" Luan asked.

"No." Maggie responded.

"Then how come you were laughing your butt off yesterday?" Luan asked with a confused look.

"Because I find you funny. You're the only one who can actually get me to hold my sides while laughing." Maggie admitted with a smile.

"Oh. So it's...just because...you like me?" Luan said with a blush.

"Yep." Maggie answered.

Luan sat there nervous about what she wanted to ask next.

"Hey Maggie?" Luan spoke up.

"Yeah." Maggie responded.

"Feel free to say if I'm crossing a line here but...do you have any particular preference for dating?" Luan asked, nervously.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"Like who do you find as your ideal date?" Luan inquired.

"Well it would have to be someone who I enjoy being around. Someone who gets me and doesn't get annoyed with my attitude towards life and could maybe make me laugh." Maggie confessed.

"Does it matter if that person is a...um, uh…" Luan stammered.

"A boy or a girl?" Maggie answered for her.

"Yeah." Luan said.

"Not really. If I'm attracted to them, It doesn't matter!" Maggie stated.

"Hmm. I'm gonna...uh go to the bathroom." Luan said as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and walked around the open space in a tizzy.

"Okay. I think it's safe to say Maggie is fine with dating girls. So does that mean she would want to date me? She did say she's attracted to someone who could make her laugh! And she did say I was the only one who makes her laugh. So I guess she does have a crush on me. But do I really want to return her feelings? Why does this have to be so complicated? I know I like boys but is it really possible to like girls as well? Maggie said she doesn't care if who she's dating is a boy or girl, so...should I? It wouldn't be too bad to date a girl, would it? But what would the family think? *sigh* Look at me. I'm supposed to be the most confident one in the family and here I am, walking around a bathroom, doubting myself because I don't know who I want. I don't know what I should do!" Luan leaned on the sink with her head held down for a few seconds. "I guess I should just see how things go. Maybe it is just a phase and I'll lose these feelings soon. Maybe." Luan emphasized.

She walked out of the bathroom and made her way back to the table. She saw the food had finally arrived as she took a seat.

"You were in there for a while!" Maggie pointed out.

"Boy, I can't get anything passed you. 'Urinate' sense of deduction knows no bounds. Heh heh. Get it?" Luan joked.

"Yeah. I get it." Maggie smiled at her causing Luan to blush.

"This is gonna take awhile before I lose these feelings." Luan thought to herself.

"Hey, after we're done hanging out at the mall, do you want to hang at my place?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Luan accepted.

They continued sitting and listening to more poets as they enjoyed their stay. Some poets would get applause, others would get blank/disapproving stares. They listened for a few hours until they got bored from hearing anymore poems and decided to leave.

* * *

The day started to wined down as they made their way to Maggie's house. They arrived and entered the home and were greeted by Maggie's mother.

"Hi, Maggie and I see you brought your friend, Luan over. Hello." The mother greeted.

"Hi, Maggie's Mom." Luan returned the greeting.

"Make yourself at home. I gotta finish up some work." The mother said as she went to the other room.

"C'mon, let's go up to my room." Maggie gestured as she lead Luan up the steps.

They made it to a door with a skull and bones symbol on it. They entered the room and Luan wasn't surprised to see that it was filled with goth decor. From the purple walls to the dark furniture, it looked like the typical room for an emo teen.

"Sorry for my room. I wanted to paint it black but my mom said no." Maggie claimed.

"It's fine. I think it fits you." Luan complimented.

"Thanks." Maggie thanked with a warm smile. "So I was thinking we could watch a movie." Maggie suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Luan asked.

"I was thinking something like this." Maggie held up a DVD that had the title Edgar Clipper Palms on it.

"What's that about?" Luan inquired.

"It's about a guy who has clippers for hands who finds love where he wasn't expecting it." Maggie explained.

"I didn't take you for the romantic movie type." Luan admitted.

"I only like this one because of how dark it is." Maggie lied.

"Aaaannnd." Luan pried.

"and the main character is kinda cute." Maggie admitted, shyly.

"I knew it. Well let's pop it in." Luan smiled back at her.

They sat and watched the movie. They got an hour into the movie and Luan found herself a bit confused by what she was watching but soon started to get into the romance. Maggie started moving closer to Luan causing her to become nervous. Luan's entire face was as red as a tomato. Luan picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"What's up?" Maggie asked with concerned look.

"Can I ask you something?" Luan asked, nervously.

"What is it?" Maggie inquired.

"How come you chose to hangout with me? We're clearly polar opposites. You like misery and I enjoy making people laugh. So why me?" Luan asked while hugging her knees.

"It's mainly because you make life enjoyable. I never really liked anything happy or what everybody else would call fun. When I saw you at my party, I just felt like you understood me. I didn't have to tell you anything about me but you got me just from looking at me. Being around you, I just feel...happy. That's something that I find special about you." Maggie sat there with a warm smile.

"Oh." Luan responded with a blush on her face.

"What brought this on?" Maggie asked.

"It's just...I don't know." Luan expressed while looking away from Maggie.

"Luan, you can talk to me about anything!" Maggie insisted. Luan got up and started walking around the room.

"It's just I've been having these feelings lately and I don't know I how I should handle them. They're making me question myself and a lot of the choices I've made and I feel they'll hurt you or my family in the end. And I don't want to lose you or my family and I...I...I ..." Luan started panicking.

"Luan...Luan...Luan." Maggie yelled as she grabbed Luan by her shoulders. She sat Luan down on her bed and sat next to her. "Whatever problems you're having, I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about losing me or your family. You don't have to force yourself to tell me. I'm always gonna be here for you when you wanna talk." Maggie expressed.

Luan looked at Maggie with a smile. Maggie smiled back.

"Thanks, Maggie." Luan thanked her. She started to look down at her lap.

"Maggie?" Luan said.

"Yeah." Maggie responded.

"Please don't hate me for this." Luan begged.

"For wha-mmph." Maggie started but was interrupted by Luan pressing her lips to the emo's. Maggie was surprised by the action but then gave into it. Maggie was completely filled with joy. They sat there for a few seconds until Luan decided to break the kiss.

"For that." Luan answered.

"Is that what you struggled with telling me?" Maggie asked. Luan nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie asked.

"I didn't know if it was right for me to have a crush on you! I didn't want to scare you away. I was afraid you would think I'm some sorta freak for wanting to be with a boy and then wanting to be with a girl. I thought I was on the rebound so I didn't think much of it. But after hanging out and kissing you today, I realized it's not some simple rebound crush. I really do want you." Luan confessed.

"I would never think of you as a freak. You're the best friend I could ever have. I've had a crush on you since the day we met. If anything, I thought I would scare you off." Maggie admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Luan inquired.

"I didn't think you would want someone so drab and dreary. I was afraid my attitude would make you hate being around me." Maggie claimed.

"I love being around you." Luan interjected. "I love being able to put a smile on your face. Every time I see you smiling from one of my jokes I feel like I've made a difference in your life since you seem so tired of it." Luan explained. Maggie suddenly hugged Luan. Luan hesitantly returned the hug.

"You've made more of a difference than you know. Life was so dull and every happy person I met was fake, but you were the only one who seemed genuine to me. You actually tried to make me laugh and entertain me because you wanted to see me smile." Maggie said.

"I was just being myself." Luan admitted with a shy smile. Maggie pulled back from the hug while holding Luan's shoulders.

"And that's what I love about you. You didn't try to be some phony person to impress me. You were just being you. You actually brought a smile to my face because you wanted to, not because you were obligated." Maggie smiled.

Luan let a tear fall from her eye. Maggie wiped the tear away. Luan took this opportunity to grab Maggie's hand and rubbed it on her cheek.

"Thanks Maggs." Luan smiled warmly at Maggie. "So where do we go from here?"

"I guess we're dating. If that's alright with you?" Maggie asked.

"I would want nothing 'bedder' than that. Heh heh, get it?" Luan joked.

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool." Maggie demanded as she pulled Luan in for a kiss. Luan melted into the sensation as did Maggie. They locked their fingers together as they continued. They broke their kiss and rested their foreheads on each other.

"Feeling better now?" Maggie asked with a smile.

"A little." Luan said, causing Maggie to move her head back.

"What's still bothering you?" Maggie questioned.

"It's my family. I don't know what I'm gonna tell them. I don't know if they'll be okay with me having a girlfriend." Luan confessed.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be okay with it. My mom was okay with me having a crush on you!" Maggie claimed.

"You told your mom about your crush on me?" Luan inquired.

"Yep. And she was fine with me liking girls. I know your family will love you the same as always." Maggie proclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Luan questioned.

"Just call it a hunch. But I think your best bet is to talk to your family about it." Maggie suggested.

"I guess you're right. I should go talk to them." Luan said as she got up from the bed. "I'm gonna go home and tell'em."

"Alright. I'll walk you down." Maggie said as she got up and opened the door for Luan. They walked back down stairs and stood in front of the front door. Luan hugged Maggie goodbye.

"Thanks for everything, Maggie." Luan thanked her.

"Don't mention it. And don't worry about you family. I know they'll love you no matter what." Maggie declared.

"I hope you're right." Luan said as she opened the door and started to walk out.

"I know I am. See you tomorrow." Maggie waved.

"See ya." Luan waved back as Maggie closed the door.

"Boy do I hope you're right."

* * *

 **AN: This was a bit of a workout to finish but I think I got what wanted. I wanted to keep it to just conversations between Maggie and Luan and Luan's inner thoughts. I couldn't think of too many places for them to go to in the mall so I kept there visit short.**

 **I also wanted to let you guys know I have a Tumblr now. It's the same as my name on here with no spaces. Follow me if you want to send me any questions and want immediate answers. You already know what to do. Follow, Fave, and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was in its setting motion as Luan was making her way back to the Loud house resident. She walked reluctantly with one major concern on her mind.

"How am I gonna tell everyone? I don't know how I'm supposed to break the news to them. 'Hi everyone, what do you call a comedian that comes out of the closet? Me'. Ugh, this is no time for jokes, Luan. You gotta take this seriously." Luan paused for a minute.

"But I don't know what I'm supposed to do! What are they gonna do after I tell them? What if I tell them and they start distancing themselves from me? I know they avoid me on April fools day but that's because I'm pranking them. I don't think I can handle them trying to avoid me all the time." Luan sobbed as she continued walking down her houses street.

"I know I can be annoying with some of my pranks and they don't really enjoy them too much but I don't want them to make me an outcast. I can handle some people heckling me when I'm telling jokes but I can't handle my family abandoning me. I don't want to end up like Lincoln when we thought he was bad luck. That was too cruel for us to do but what's to stop them from doing it to me? I don't want that." Luan cried as she walked up the front porch to her house.

"I just don't know what to do. I don't want my family to hate me." Luan continued crying.

"Why would we hate you?" Lori asked.

Luan looked up in surprise to find herself inside the living room. She didn't notice she had already opened the front door and closed it. The whole family was sitting around until they saw her crying. They stared at her with worried looks on their faces.

"Luan, what's the matter? Did someone hurt you?" Leni asked.

"Who was it? I'll clobber them!" Lynn jr stated.

"Was it Maggie?" Rita inquired as the family got up and moved closer to Luan, except for Luna.

"No. It's just...I-I…" Luan struggled to speak.

"Then what's the matter?" Lincoln asked.

"Tell us! You can talk to us, Luan." Lori pleaded.

Everyone was crowding around her, trying to get an answer out of her. Luan's eyes darted around, looking at all the faces swarming her.

"I-I-It I just… I don't… I-I-I… aaaahhhhh." Luan screamed as she ran past the crowd.

She quickly ran up the stairs and went inside her and Luna's room, locking herself inside. The family followed after her. They stood in front of the door, begging to be let in.

"Luan, let us in. We're your family. You can tell us anything." Rita stated.

"Go away." Luan yelled from inside.

"Please just talk to us, sweetie." Lynn Sr begged.

Luna stood behind the crowd, watching as everyone was pleading to the door.

"Everyone chill out." Luna shouted, making everyone stop and look at her. "I got this." She walked past everyone and got closer to the door as she pulled out a key and opened it. She walked inside and saw Luan laying on her bed, face first into her pillow while sobbing.

"Hey Luan." Luna greeted, startling Luan and making her look back towards the door.

"*sniff* H-How did you get in?" Luan asked.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't have a way to get into my own room, did you?" Luna inquired as she spun the key on her index finger.

"Oh right." Luan replied, looking away from her.

"So tell me what's got you feelin' down, sis?" Luna asked as she took a seat on the bed.

"You wouldn't understand." Luan stated.

"Come on, Lulu. Talk to me." Luna begged.

"Just go away, Luna. You just won't get it if I told you." Luan said.

"Well if I had to guess, I would say it would have to do with your crush on Maggie." Luna guessed which caused Luan to lift her head up and look back at her.

"H-How did you know?" Luan questioned with a surprised look on her face.

"I could tell by the way you two get along that there was more to you guys than just being friends." Luna pointed out.

"It's that obvious?" Luan asked.

"Mm-hm. But judging by your tears and what you said down stairs, I have to guess it's not about your relationship and more about what we think of it, right?" Luna hinted.

Luan sat up and looked down at her feet. She stared for a second before nodding her head.

"Why would you think we'd hate you?" Luna asked.

"*sniff* Because it's weird isn't? I've had a crush on boys and then to suddenly have a crush on a girl?! I still have that hots for Hugh! Isn't that odd?" Luan sobbed.

"I don't think it's that weird." Luna confessed.

"Y-you don't?" Luan inquired.

"Not at all. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. You remember Sam, the person I said I had a crush on and gave a love letter to?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Luan replied.

"I never told you this, but Sam is actually a girl." Luna admitted causing Luan to look at her in surprise.

"She is? I thought you were into guys since you were as head over heels for Hugh as everyone else." Luan pointed out.

"I am into guys and I still think Hugh is hot. But I also like girls. Remember when I said Lincoln's substitute teacher, Ms. Dimartino was smokin'?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but I thought you were just describing her like how the guys would describe her." Luan stated.

"I was. But I was also sayin' how I was attracted to her. She is pretty hot and so is Hugh. I think they're both pretty smokin'. There's nothing wrong with that." Luna declared.

"What about Sam? If you're still attracted to Ms. Dimartino and Hugh, how can you want to be with her?"

Luan questioned

"You know how Lori was head over heels for Hugh while still dating Bobby but it didn't count as cheating?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Luan responded.

"That's because she wasn't in love with him and she would never commit to Hugh. It was just plain puppy love, just like all of us. Think about it, do you really see you and Hugh in a relationship?" Luna asked.

Luan stared into space for a second before speaking again.

"Not really. He's way older than me and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to have anything to do with us." Luan stated.

"Exactly. Being attracted to someone doesn't mean you want to be with them. Sam is someone who I really vibe with. We both love rock'n roll and I get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about her. Hugh and Ms. Dimartino never make me feel like that. My attraction to them is just a harmless crush. Sam is my one true mate. Don't you feel the same about Maggie?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah. In fact I already confessed to her and we're now dating." Luan confessed in a low voice.

"Aaaa-hmph." Luna began to scream but was cut off by Luan.

"Please don't scream." Luan begged.

"Sorry. But that's great Lulu." Luna congratulated with smile on her face.

"So it's not bad that I like boys and girls?" Luan asked.

"Not at all. It's perfectly fine." Luna declared.

"Well that solves that problem but what do I do about everyone else?" Luan asked with a worried look on her face.

"What do you think's gonna happen if you tell them?" Luna asked.

"What if I tell them and they start distancing themselves from. What if they don't talk to me as much? What if they kick me out the house like we did with Lincoln? I don't want to be abandoned." Luan stated as tear started to run down her face.

Luna grabbed Luan by her shoulders.

"Listen to me, Luan. When we kicked Lincoln out of the house, that was the stupidest decision we ever made. Ever since that happened, you know we had to do everything we could to make it up to him. Mom and dad doubled his allowance, Lori gave him rides for free and I wrote him a hundred apology songs. Mom, Dad and everyone else regrets that decision to this day. We would never let something that dumb ever happen again." Luna proclaimed.

"But what if they end up hating me?" Luan asked.

"Trust me. They'll never hate you. Look at Clyde's dad. We treat them just like family and they treat us just the same. Everyone will still love you just as they always have." Luna declared.

"*sniff* You think so?" Luan asked. Luna pulled her into a hug.

"I know so. Mom and Dad would never be so harsh as to kick you out or distance themselves from you because of who you like. They'll love you no matter what." Luna stated.

"*sniff* Thanks, Luna." Luan said while returning the hug with a smile.

"No problem, sis." Luna said.

They held the hug for a few seconds before Luan spoke up.

"Luna? Did you ever tell anyone about Sam?" Luan asked causing Luna to break the hug.

"Well Lori and Leni know because they've seen her at school before we got the letter in the mail. But I haven't broken the news to everyone else." Luna admitted.

"Hmm. So they were okay with her being a girl?" Luan asked.

"You saw how they cheered me on when I was doubting the letter was for me. So I'm pretty sure they'll be fine with you. But enough about that. Tell me, how's it feel to have a girlfriend? Have you two kissed yet?" Luna asked with a sly smile.

Luan started to blush. "Twice." She admitted, shyly.

"Aaaaahhhhh." Luna screamed. "I bet you two look adorable together."

"Yeah yeah… Can I ask you one last question?" Luan inquired.

"Shoot." Luna replied.

"Did Sam accept your letter?" Luan asked.

"Yep. And we've been dating ever since. She always had a crush on me but didn't know if she should approach me about. I'm so glad I heard how Mom and Dad got together. I wouldn't've been inspired to write a letter to her and we probably never be dating. Without her in my life, music just seems like noise. I bet you feel the same way about Maggie, huh?" Luna asked.

"You 'goth' me there. She does make me feel 'emo-tional' about her. Ha ha ha. Get it?" Luan joked earning a groan from Luna.

"Good to see you happy again, Lulu." Luna said with a sincere smile while placing a hand Luan's shoulder. "You know you have tell them now, right? You can't go crying into your room let them worry about you. Especially since they're probably waiting outside."

"Yeah, but I think I'm ready now." Luan stood up and walked towards the door.

"You don't have to tell them alone. I'll tell them about Sam." Luna stated.

"You don't have to do that for me." Luan declared.

"Nah, I need to tell them. It's better I tell'em now instead later. Just as well, I believe in a thing called love so I'm sure we'll be just fine." Luna got up and moved next to Luan. Luan turned her attention towards the door.

"(Deep inhale then exhale) alright. Let's do this." Luan said as she opened the door.

The family was standing there staring at the two as they stood in front of them. Luan was surprised by this.

"I-oof." Luan started but was cut off by the family engulfing her and Luna in a group hug.

"We would never hate you." Rita claimed.

"We love you kids no matter who you like. We'll never repeat that stupid mistake of kicking any of guys out. We can't apologize enough to Lincoln about that." Lynn Sr assured.

"That was the worst decision we ever made and we will never do it again." Rita declared.

"We don't care who you like as long as you're happy. We'll love you kids no matter what." Lynn Sr stated.

"Told ya, dude." Luna said will a smile.

"Thanks, you guys." Luan hugged everyone back.

They held the hug for few more seconds until they decided break it up.

"There's still one order of business we need to attend to." Lori claimed, causing Luan and Luna to share a confused look with each other before looking back.

" **What's that?"** They both said simultaneously.

All the other girls shared sly looks with each other.

" **Aaaaaaahhhhhhh."** All the other sisters screamed.

"We literally can't believe you both have girlfriends. We should do a triple date." Lori stated.

"I like can't wait to meet Sam in person." Leni said.

"I'm even more excited to see Maggie again now." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"I'm glad you guys are happy for us but there's still one more thing I gotta do." Luan said with a determined look on her face.

* * *

Monday had come and the school day went by like a breeze. Maggie had walked to her locker, ready to go home. She opened it to find a letter fall onto the floor. She saw it had her name on it with a bunch of black hearts around it. She picked it and opened it.

"We've only been dating for little over a day. Come to my cuz I have something to say. Love Luan." The letter read.

"What is she planning?" Maggie asked herself as she made her way to the entrance of the school.

* * *

Maggie was coming up on the Loud House residents. She was surprised to see the whole family was gathered at the front porch. She approached the front yard with a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"A reintroduction." Luan spoke up from behind the tree. She walked out to reveal herself.

"Luan, what's all this about?" Maggie asked.

"I wanted to properly introduce you to my family." Luan claimed.

"And how do you plan on do that?" Maggie inquired.

"Like this." Luan grabbed Maggie's hand and faced her family. "Everyone, this is Maggie. An emo girl who loves misery and dread and is the complete and total opposite of me...and my girlfriend." Luan smiled.

" **Hi Maggie."** Everyone greeted.

"You'll always be treated like family here." Rita declared.

"So long as you don't hurt our daughter-ow" Lynn Sr spoke but was interrupted by Rita jabbing him with her elbow. "What? I'm just looking out for my baby girl."

Luan turned her attention towards Maggie and grabbed her other hand.

"I took your advice and told them about us. Well... actually, they overheard my talk with Luna about you but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I don't want to hide my feelings anymore and wallow in self doubt." Luan let go of one of Maggie's hands and looked at her family with confidence.

"I'm Luan Loud! I'm a Comedian, a prankster, I like boys and girls and Maggie is my girlfriend." Luan shouted with determination.

"Good for you, sis." Lori said.

"Way to go, Lulu." Luna congratulated.

"I totes have the perfect outfits for you two to where on your dates." Leni claimed.

"This calls for a celebration. Let's go inside and have some of my famous three berry pie?" Lynn Sr suggested.

" **Yay."** Everyone shouted.

"'Pie' can't wait to eat." Luan joked.

" **Ugh."** Everyone groaned.

"Hehe." Maggie's giggled.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Luan and Maggie entered her and Luna's room laughing as Luan was tickling Maggie, earning small giggles from her.

"I didn't know your were so ticklish Maggs." Luan stated.

"Hehehehe, L-Luan s-stop… ha ha ha." Maggie tried to demand.

"What? I just want to find out more about my girlfriend." Luan claimed.

"W-well how about I-I show you this?" Maggie said before grabbing Luan by her shoulders and tossing her onto the bunk bed, causing it to rock.

"Woah. What was that for?" Luan asked as she moved her back against the headboard.

"So I can do this." Maggie said before pulling out a rose and putting in her teeth. She started swaying her hips back and forth, mesmerizing Luan.

"What's all this about?" Luan inquired while following Maggie's hips.

"I'm about to show you a whole new experience." Maggie said before crawling into the bed. She moved closer to Luan and climbed on top of her. Maggie planted a small peck on Luan's lips, earning a small giggle. Maggie moved below Luan's waist and placed her hands on Luan's knees. Luan covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Maggie put the rose in her left hand while still holding Luan's knees. She looked at Luan with very sultry eyes.

"You ready for this?" Maggie said with a sly smile on her face. Luan nodded with blush on her face. Maggie spread Luan's knees apart and slowly moved closer to the opening as Luan bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Maggie got closer and closer with content until…

"Whoooa, I'm still up here, you know." Luna said with her head hanging out from the top bunk.

Maggie and Luan's eyes widen and their faces were as red as tomatoes. Maggie turned her back towards Luan and faced the wall. Luan was laughing uncontrollably, kicking her legs up.

"Let me just grab my stuff and I'll leave to let you guys do your thing, okay?" Luna asked, not getting a response from the two. She got her stuff and got from up top of the bunk.

"Have fun." Luna said before walking out the door.

Luan continued laughing as Maggie sat on the bed, completely embarrassed.

"Cheer up, Maggs. You shouldn't act so 'coy-tus' about it. Ha ha ha ha." Luan joked, earning an annoyed look from Maggie.

"I'll show you 'coy-tus'." Maggie said before tackling Luan on to the bed.

"Aaahh."

The End

* * *

 **AN: I couldn't resist with epilogue. CoyoteRom's mini comic was perfect for this last minute joke. This was a fun story. I hope you all enjoyed and if you want talk to me just follow me on Tumblr at thegamemann. Don't forget to Fave, and Review.**


End file.
